Stargazing
by LE McMurray
Summary: A bittersweet reunion.


Author's Notes:- This is a very old fic I wrote ages ago and found again today. I thought I'd post it.

For those who haven't noticed yet I am a hopeless romantic especially when it comes to Daniel and Sha're.

* * *

_I don't think I'll ever forget that night. _

_Daniel and I were just getting ready to leave the base for the night when we were called to the Briefing room._

_Daniel sighed; I knew he was really tired since he hadn't slept in about two days but duty called. _

_Carter and Teal'c had left earlier, she was taking him to a show that she'd managed to get two free tickets to and since Teal'c had never seen a Musical he'd won the extra by default._

_When we got to the Briefing room we discovered Ferretti standing waiting on us with Hammond._

_SG2 had been on routine survey when they had come across an injured woman. Ferretti knew instantly who it was and as they told Daniel I could see him start to form her name. Sha're._

_"Where is she?" I butted in._

_"In the infirmary," Hammond told us, "But…"_

_He never got to finish his sentence as Daniel charged down to the infirmary nearly knocking out several people including me to get there._

* * *

Janet looked up as Daniel came flying in closely followed by Jack.

"Where is she?" Daniel asked urgently.

"She's asleep in the next room," Janet told him grabbing his arm before he could leave, "Daniel, you need to know this. There is evidence the Gould was forcibly removed from her, which has left her very weak and in a lot of pain. Also in her blood work is something I've never seen before."

"Like what?" Daniel felt fear rising.

"It looks like some kind of poison."

"What does it mean?" Jack asked before Daniel could.

"She's dying."

Daniel shook his head dumbly, "No, she can't be. Isn't there something you can do?" he cried desperately, "Something?"

Janet closed her eyes as she shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Daniel. I can't do anything but make her comfortable."

Jack placed a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder, "Go be with her."

x

Daniel walked in and saw his wife lying asleep on the bed. It was the first time he'd seen his love in so long and he was losing her. He bit his lip to stop his tears flowing as he took her hand.

Very gently Daniel brushed his free hand through her hair.

"Dan'iel," she murmured.

"I'm here," he whispered leaning his head against hers, "I'm right here."

Opening her eyes she looked at him in amazement then relief, "Oh Dan'iel, you are real."

Sha're wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as she softly started to cry.

"It's alright," Daniel whispered rocking her, "I'm here. Everything's going to be fine."

Pulling back and looking into his eyes she sadly shook her head, "I am dying," she whispered, "I know this. Nothing can change that," she touched his cheek softly, "Just promise me I shall be in your arms."

Daniel gave her a tearful smile, "I promise, my love. I won't let you go."

x

Janet walked softly around where Daniel was sitting asleep; his head leaning next to Sha're who was watching him, her fingers sliding through his hair.

"Sorry," Janet whispered as she came up to her, "I have to take some more of your blood."

"I understand," Sha're whispered back before looking over to her husband, "I wish I could have longer with him."

"Don't give up hope," Janet told her, "I may find something to help."

Sha're gave her a small smile before returning to watch her husband sleep.

* * *

Sha're was weaker than before as Daniel tried to get her to drink something. He was sitting on the bed with her leaning against him.

"Just a little more," he encouraged.

"I cannot," she turned away.

"It's okay," he placed the glass back on the table before holding her close.

"Dan'iel?"

"Yes."

"Is it day or night?"

Daniel checked his watch. "It's night time," he told her, "Why?"

"Can we watch the stars?" she asked tiredly, "Like we would every night on Abydos."

Very gently he moved from under her laying her back against the pillows, "I'll arrange it."

x

"Daniel, she is very weak moving her could kill her," Janet argued.

"She's going to die anyway, isn't she?" Daniel snapped.

Janet nodded defeated.

"Then let her see the stars," he pleaded, "It's what she wants. Please."

"Okay," Janet whispered, "I'll arrange…"

"No," Daniel said, "I'll take her. Janet, I know and she knows she's going to die tonight. Let us be alone together just for a while."

Janet sighed, "A compromise."

x

Daniel sat down against the wall before Jack placed Sha're down with him. Janet approved to this only if he was nearby. Daniel agreed knowing this was all he would get in the argument besides Jack was family to them both. Daniel made sure she was comfortable before wrapping a blanket around them both.

"Dan'iel they are beautiful," she whispered in awe, "So different from Abydos."

"I know," he agreed, "but I think of you every time I look at them."

"Where is Abydos?"

Daniel frowned in confusion before he looked over and saw Jack pointing for him.

"Jack says over there," he told her pointing.

Gently she reached her hand out to her home, their fingers entwined as they touched each other, "Our home," she smiled before shuddering slightly, "Dan'iel," she cried fearfully, "I am scared."

"I'm here," he assured her holding her tighter, "I won't leave you."

Sha're sighed, "I have never loved anyone but you," she told him, "Only you."

Daniel felt tears spring to eyes, "I love you too," he whispered, "You are everything to me."

She turned to face him; her hand tenderly touched his cheek. Daniel kissed her, their tears mingled as they held each other close.

As they parted Sha're smiled contentedly, "I love you my Dan'iel," she whispered before she closed her eyes and went limp in his arms.

"Sha're," Daniel cried.

He desperately checked her pulse finding nothing, "Sha're please come back. Please. I can't live without you. Please."

He clung to her lifeless body weeping. Jack knelt down next to him and gently touched his shoulder. When Daniel looked at him in despair Jack gently drew Daniel to him letting him cry. Sitting in a strange three-way hug Jack silently wished he could change things as he rocked his friend.

Suddenly a soft moan made them look up.

"Dan'iel," she whispered afraid, "Where are you?"

"Sha're?" Daniel cried, he checked her pulse and found it strong and steady.

"Dan'iel," she whispered again.

"I'm here," he held her tightly completely confused but ecstatic.

She was alive.

* * *

_We still don't know what happened but Sha're was given a clean bill of health by Janet the next day. _

_All trace of whatever the poison was had disappeared. _

_Her explanation is maybe whatever Sha're had been given stopped her heart then it dissolved into a harmless substance before something brought her back, a sudden surge of adrenaline or something._

_But I prefer my theory._

_Miracles do happen._

_And Daniel and Sha're got the one they truly deserved._


End file.
